Bob Uley
by HornLove
Summary: Leah realizes that her Sam died months ago...


"Leah..."Sam had spoke her name slowly and painstakingly "You made Emily cry."

It wasn't an accusation, it was a simple fact. Yet he spoke of it like it was taboo...like a sin, as if Leah had just broken the Golden Rule, as if Leah had crossed boundary no man had ever dared to explore. To Sam, making Emily cry was just plain _wrong. _

Leah only scoffed as a million questions popped in her head. _"Who cares?" _and_ "Where were you when she made me cry?"_ were just a couple of the thoughts that crossed through her. She was hurt that Sam had only cared for his precious Emily crying, but never gave a shit about the millions of times Leah clutched her pillow in unsettled anger and unhealthy overdoses of agony. Not once did he realize that he was the source of all her bitterness. Not once did he show that he cared enough.

So why should she?

"You need to go back in there and apologize," Sam basically Alpha-ordered "I know you're angry, but do _not_ take this out on Emily"

Leah's face did not admit any fault here, nor did she betray her emotion. Her eyes, remained clear as day, as if Sam wasn't yelling at her, but simply holding up a normal conversation.

As far as Sam knew, Leah never really did say anything of that level in severity, all she simply did was tell Emily that the bridesmaid dress color choice was ugly and reminded her Armadillo shit. And no, don't ask her where the Armadillo part came from because she herself doesn't even know.

But Emily was crying, so it must had been bad.

The truth was, Emily only scowled at Leah from that remark and even giggled a few times, but it was another thing that Leah said that made Emily distressed. Sam was too stupid to realize that maybe Emily wasn't crying from the fact that her dress color looked like Armadillo shit, but something else entirely.

"I only spoke the truth," Leah finally defended herself. Which was in a sense true, Leah did say the truth. Well, what the truth was to her. And apparently, Emily had believed it was the truth too, why else would she cry over it, if it was a lie?

Sam had only shook his head in his impulsive way "I don't care! Go apologize, _now_"

"I'm not in your pack anymore," Leah dauntingly added "You can't make me do anything"

For this, only Sam grew more furious. He was prepared to end this once and for all, he was ready to make sure Leah never made his Emily cry again. He used to care to spare Leah's feelings, but with Emily crying in the other room, no one's feelings really mattered any more.

"Leah, get over it. I am _marrying _Emily Young. It's time for you to move on and grow the hell up. I chose her over you, Leah, when will you realize that? I love Emily!"

Leah's eyebrow only raised each second he spoke and cackled in the end of his little speech. She was hurting and dying inside, but she remained firm.

"You didn't choose anything," Leah had carefully reminded. "and I _have_ moved on. Emily's the one crying over stupid shit, maybe you should talk to her"

Sam only growled.

"No...Shut _up_, Sam" Leah finally hissed "The world doesn't revolve around Emily, why don't you grow some balls and get the fuck-"

"Shut up! I don't care!" Sam bellowed "She will be my wife in a couple of weeks-"

"Is she changing her last name?" Leah absently asked

Sam was caught off guard. "What? Uh, yeah."

Leah only nodded and said a quiet "hmp" when really she was feeling strangely superior. Leah remembered a time where Emily had sworn more than once that she would never change her last name when she got married. Guess people change. Hmp.

"Okay, you can't distract me for too long, Leah. Go apologize"

"After this one question," Leah simply said "What's your favorite color?"

"Leah, enough with the survey. Stop trying to distract me, and go apologize-"

"What's your favorite color?"

Sam only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before giving in. "Seagreen. Okay. My favorite color is seagreen, now go and apolig-"

Leah wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, fortunately she chose the former "Seagreen, Sam? Really? You are _not _Sam Uley. Maybe you should be the one changing your name"

And that was the moment where the Sam she knew was gone and was lost forever. She realized it was time to stop crying over a boy that died years ago; a boy that died the day he imprinted.

Strangely enough, it provided some sort of relief. Yes, Leah was heartbroken and thrown over the edge in grief when she learned the man she loved was dead, but at least she knows that for sure that the Sam she was with, would never break her heart. In fact, she knows that present day Sam had murdered innocent Sam when he looked in the eyes of Emily Young.

The _Sam _Emily was with, was not the real Sam. It was just a synthetic robot that talked, looked and even smelled the same way that Leah remembered. It was just a fake Sam that changed according to the needs of his imprint.

Leah had fell under the fake image, but now she knew. Now she knows that Sam was long gone and might never come back. Though she loved him with all her heart, she could deal with the fact that he was gone better than she could if he was kissing up on her cousin.

But this Sam was only Emily-oriented, and loved the color seagreen. This Sam was more romantic and cheesy than the other one, this Sam wasn't as manly. And Leah was thankful for that.

The_ Sam _Leah had fell in love with, was a manliest man she knew. He had a motorcycle, couldn't care less for corny lines and grabbed Leah in public despite the fact that it was rude. The_ Sam _Leah fell in love with, was a a complete and utter hardass.

This Sam was a wimp who watched late night romantic comedies and enjoyed cuddling through the rain. The hardass Sam loathed second rate TV shows and adored racing Leah on their bikes through the hard splatter of water.

"What are you talking about, Leah?" Sam mumbled, hitching a thumb inside his jean pocket.

This cut into her vision effectively. Which made her sad for a second. "Oh, nothing..." She didn't want to call him by her beloved, she felt like that was disrespectful to his image so instead, she renamed him. "...at all Bob. Nothing at all."

"What'd you just call me?"

But Leah was humming towards the other room where she was prepared to say sorry to practically an accomplice of Sam's murder. She was ready to let go of the past and finally realize that the Sam she loved let go for her sake, the Sam she loved willingly lost a battle that he knew he would lose, anyway.

"Oh, Emily" Leah almost sang "Hey, I just wanted to say that I was sor-"

But Emily only looked up, her make-up running through her scarred face in ugly patterns and streams with a frown that opened and closed. Leah closed her mouth, because obviously Emily was ready to speak.

"You were right, Leah" her voice was strained and hoarse "He never chose me. He loved you first and always."

"Uh..." Leah darted her eyes left and right before recollecting the statement she spoke earlier: _I hope you realize he never chose you. He's only with you because he imprinted, so if I were you I'd gain a little respect before you start popping out little brats— cause that's all you are to the tribe, anyway. A baby machine...oh, and your dresses do look like Armadillo shit. _

Ouch.

Leah suddenly felt like the villain.

"Oh, Emily" Leah said "I was only kidding. Bob does love you, okay. He _did _choose you."

Emily ceased in her crying "Bob? What did you just call my fiancé?"

"Oh..." Leah covered her mouth "Well, I realized that there's two different Sam's. The one I love, and the one you love. The one I love is called Sam because he was there first, and the one you love is named Bob."

"Leah, are you alright?" Emily looked baffled yet she seemed to be on the verge of laughter, despite this the immediate concern was spread around her face.

"Never mind. I sound insane." she shook her head "But it's true. And because Sam isn't Bob, I've come to realize that Bob was the one who chose you. So you _were _chosen, don't worry"

Emily only laughed, not taking her words seriously."Oh, Lee. I've missed you so much"

Leah was shocked from her sudden turn but smiled "Yeah, me too"

And together they searched through catalogs for cute dresses that didn't reek or look like Armadillo shit and laughed from old inside jokes.

"Ooh!" Emily smiled "This ones' seagreen, that's Sam's favorite color!"

Leah clamped her mouth shut and failed to correct her cousin of her mistake. No, that was Bob's favorite color, not Sam's.

Sam's favorite color was red. Because it symbolized blood and fire; something that Sam felt was manly. Well, maybe it wasn't his favorite color, but a meek cover up of the truth. Maybe Sam really did loved seagreen and only said his favorite was red simply because he wanted to be masculine for Leah's sake. The _Sam _Leah knew would cover those things up; The _Sam _Emily knew wouldn't. Maybe that's where things went wrong.

Leah knew that everyone else was wrong, anyway. They all fell for Bob's bulletproof Sam-mask, but at least she knew better.

At least she knew the truth.

_R.I.P. Sam._ Leah thought, bitterly _I'll love you forever. _

And somewhere from the deep mush of Bob's brain and cockles of his heart, a small voice came alive from the irony of it all. A soul refurnished when his former lover admitted her undying love for him. And somewhere from the abyss, the voice spoke.

_I love you too. _


End file.
